Erotic smash bros stories
by Finn Johnson
Summary: random stories about sex in the super smash bros mansion. All characters are fictional. Anything that happens does not reflect into the real world. Samus is literally part bird. The characters don't adhere to the physics we know. So strap in and shutup.
1. Shulk

**Note: This story contains male and female nudity and sex. All characters are strictly belonging to Nintendo.**

Shulk looked Samus in the eyes, she was pretty beat up from the fight and Shulk could tell that one well placed strike would win him the battle. Of course, Shulk wasn't doing so hot himself, the battle had been long as both Shulk and Samus had a lot on the line, neither was willing to lose so easily. Samus stared him down and quickly whipped out her gun, firing before Shulk could blink, but thankfully the energy bolt didn't reach him before he could activate his Monado jump and Jump over the shot, landing with a strong clean batter to Samus. She tried to stand firm against the strike but fell over nonetheless. Samus ran at him full force and Shulk used his jump to continually jump around her, frustrating her. Then when she ran at him he jumped directly behind her and smacked her with the side of his sword. Sending her to the ground landing flat on her face. Shulk's jump deactivated and Samus staggered up, turning on Shulk and raising her gun, she switched it to whip mode and flicked it at Shulk, he dodged backward just out of reach. She stared at him fiercely and he activated his Monado smash. Samus continued to flick her whip and Shulk kept avoiding each strike with ease. Then Samus smiled and pulled a trick maneuver, feigning as if she was going to flick it, causing Shulk to dodge then flicking it again, she pulled it back at the last second and just as expected, Shulk instinctively dodged. Then Samus flicked her whip again pulling another feign, but this time Shulk caught it on his sword and let it wrap around. Samus' smile changed to a look of shock as Shulk uses the whip to yank her towards him, then he kicked her. Hard. She went flying of the stage and collapsed. Shulk collapsed on the ground then waved his hand. "That's good R.O.B. Turn it off." R.O.B. did as was told and shut down the room's battle simulation, causing the battlefield around them to return to it's normal state of a giant holo-animation room.

Shulk went over to Samus and helped her to her feet, "Ha! I win! You don't get my trophy collection and you have to have sex with me." Samus looked at him angrily, "I remember the terms of our bet. Ugh, I'm so gonna regret this." Shulk smiled, "if you want we can do it in the battle room so you can fuck me in a more comfortable environment" Samus shook her head, "no, Sonic and Mario booked it after us. Some argument they need to settle." Just then Sonic speeds into the battle room, "R.O.B., turn on Green hill zone. I'm setting to fight Mario and I want it in my own territory" The room activated but instead of turning on green hill zone, R.O.B. turned on Gerudo valley, "R.O.B., what gives?" then mario walked in, "Told him to give us this map we'd have neutral territory." Sonic pouted, "Fine." Samus grabbed Shulk's arm and dragged him out, "Let's get this over with before I decide to just kill you instead" Shulk laughed and hurried with her, "Doing it in your room I assume?" Samus hit him, "No way. One, I would never let you in my room, two, I don't want to look back on my security feed and have to watch this." Shulk shook off the punch, "Alright, my room it is then."

They went to the elevator and rode it to Shulk's floor. The Super Smash bros mansion was really less of a mansion and more of a tower, with each brawler getting his own floor to live own, except for the mii fighters who all just shared two floors. The mansion also had three community floors where the brawlers could hang out with each other, a gym, a laboratory, and of course the battle room, which was actually located several miles under the initial mansion.

Samus and Shulk rode the elevator until it stopped on Shulk's floor, the door slid open and the two stepped into the room. Shulk turned around and turned off the entrance to his floor so the elevator couldn't stop there, it was the equivalent of a "do not disturb" sign.

He turned to Samus, "we can do it in any room you want. Living room, kitchen, dining room, bedroom, bathroom, game room… anywhere." Samus looked around then walked towards his bedroom, "don't follow me in, i'll call you when i'm ready." Shulk nodded and Samus turned around, "and be naked when you come in." Shulk nodded and as soon as she went into his bedroom he quickly threw off his clothes and waited on the sfa.

Shulk sat waiting on the couch for awhile but judging by the sounds coming from his room he assumed Samus was just getting herself horny, then Samus's voice came from his room but it sounded lighter than normal, "come on in Shulk, i'm ready." Shulk got off the couch and headed into his room. Lying on the bed was Samus, completely naked in all her glory, "take a second to look at it Shulk" Shulk looked her up and down, she's even better than Snake said she was Shulk thought to himself, "Let me do the work Shulk, you just enjoy the show." Shulk nodded and Samus pulled out her gun, switching it to whip form and slashing it so it wrapped around Shulk, then she pulled it at an angle causing her and shulk to switch places so Shulk was lying on the bed and she was standing in front of it. Then she eyed Shulk seductively and started drawing his attention to her breasts by slowly massaging them. She looked pleased as she watched Shulk's dick stand up straight at the sight of Samus playing with her boobs in front of him.

Samus crawled onto the bed and grabbed Shulk's rock hard dick and started it rubbing it up and down slowly, when she just sat there rubbing it, Shulk looked at her, "Samus, the deal was good sex, you have to make it good. Or do I need to humiliate you in front of everyone again?" Samus sighed and started licking Shulk's dick as she rubbed it up and down. Shulk started sighing in pleasure and Samus had to struggle to keep from gagging, she stopped rubbing his cock and climbed further up his body, carefully placing her pussy right on top of his dick and began bouncing up and down, letting Shulk watch as her boobs bounced each time.

Samus got off of Shulk's dick and switched places. Putting him on top, he got the message and he started slowly thrusting into Samus' pussy. Samus tried to stay reluctant and not moan, but she couldn't help herself as each time Shulk thrusted a wave of pleasure rushed over her, "Oh Shuulk! Yes!" Shulk kept thrusting and Samus could tell he planned on cumming, she slapped him, "don't you dare cum." Shulk blushed but nodded obediently. He kept thrusting and Samus moaned again, "Shulk! Shulk more!" Shulk smiled and kept thrusting but sped up. Then he felt his dick prepare to cum and he quickly pulled out. Samus frowned but thanked him, "Thanks for not cumming but that was goood." Shulk nodded, "Well, you're not free yet, I haven't even cummed once yet." Samus frowned but backed down his body so her massive boobs were right next to his dick, then she gripped his cock between them and started rubbing it up and down with her tits. Shulk let out soft moans and then told Samus he was about to cum, she nodded and started sucking his dick until a load of cum exploded into her mouth. She sat up and smiled, "There, I did your deal, but i'm not finished yet. I'm going to take a shower and you're going to eat me out, understood?" Shulk shook his head, "nope, that wasn't part of the deal." Samus sighed and pulled out her gun, "eat my damn pussy." Shulk's eyes widened and he nodded, "ok ok i'll do it, get to the shower." Samus smiled and skipped into the shower, letting her boobs bounce freely. Shulk watched her boobs bounce and even noticed her butt bouncing along with them, he stood up and followed her into the shower.

Samus turned on the water and got it to just the right temperature then stepped in. She let water flow all over her body so she was completely wet, then Shulk stepped in too, got on his knees, and starting licking up the juices that were leaking from her pussy, once it was mostly dry, he moved in and started licking at her clitoris, he couldn't tell if she was pleased but he did hear slight moans from above him, "You can touch my boobs Shulk, go ahead. "Shulk reached up and starting fiercely caressing her massive breasts, snake was right, they do feel perfect they were soft but just firm enough so it wasn't weird. Then Samus started letting out full blown moans, "SHUUUULK! MOOORE!" Shulk kept going at her pussy as he listened to her moan. Then something came out of Samus' s pussy that shulk assumed was girl cum. Samus screamed in pleasure and pushed Shulk off, "That's enough. kiss me and then i'm leaving." Shulk stood up and started to make out with Samus, using his hands to massage her boobs while he did so. Then she pushed him off, "i'm going, but if I ever feel like doing this again… i'll call you." when she lept out of the shower and she was gone. Leaving Shulk in the shower.


	2. Royalty x2

**Note: This story contains male and female nudity and threesome sex. All characters are strictly belonging to Nintendo**

Shulk watched from the control room as Zelda and Peach battled the Alloys. They had beat him in a battle and they were gloating so he challenged them to a bet, he had bet they couldn't outlast him in cruel brawl. The terms were simple, if they lost then they would have to have sex with him and if they won, then they wouldn't have to have sex with him and they would be considered better than him at brawling. Peach-being that she was the biggest prostitute in Super Smash bros mansion-took the bet without hesitation. But Zelda was harder to convince because even though she said sex was beneath her, everyone knew it was because she was in a sexual relationship with Link. The only way Shulk could get her to agree was to promise that he would confess to Link afterwards. But the two of them still fought viciously, Peach was ok with the sex but neither wanted to admit Shulk was better than them.

Unfortunately when the two girls had only three alloys left to beat Shulk's record, an alloy disguised as the Ice Climbers entered the stage and knocked the two girls out, sending them flying to the sides and sounding the "DEFEATED!" Announcement.

Shulk stepped to the controls and shut down the stage so the room returned to it's normal state. Then he exited the control room and met the girls in the main room. "You lost, remember the deal?" The girls nodded, "who do you wanna fuck first?" Peach asked a little to happily, "First? No no, i meant a threesome. Both at the same time is what i'd prefer." Peach nodded in understanding but Zelda nearly vomited, "You're messed up Shulk. Just remember what you promised?" Shulk nodded, "Don't worry i'll tell him everything." and i'll have to tell Samus everything he shuddered she's gonna kill me. Ever since Samus lost a sex bet to Shulk, she'd been making regular visits to his penthouse and having sex, Samus wouldn't admit they were dating but Shulk knew they were and all the guys agreed. But although she wouldn't admit they were dating, she wouldn't deny the fact that she loved him, so she would be pretty pissed to find out about this. If she wanted me to stay away from other women, she should have admitted we were dating.

The trio made it into the elevator and Shulk looked around and Peach answered his unspoken question, "Since Zelda shares a penthouse with Link, we can't do it there, so me and her decided either my room or your's. Unfortunately Sonic pulled a prank on Mario and he has to stay with me for awhile-he loves it-so we figured your room is the only possible option… unless you and Samus finally moved in together?" Shulk shook his head, "nah, she still won't admit we're dating. We'll go to my floor." Shulk pushed the button with his character token on it and the elevator started moving up.

It was a long trip to Shulk's floor from the battle room so to pass the time Peach thought of something fun, "Hey Shulk, hit the "no stops" button" Shulk pushed the button that prevented the elevator from stopping until it reached it's destination, "Cool, now Zelda, let's take our clothes off here so Shulk can get a preview of what he's in for." Zelda gave her a stern look, "No Peach, i'm fucking him then leaving, that's it." Peach put on her puppy dog eyes, "Come on Zelda, at least flash him?" "No Peach, i'm already disgracing myself just going to his penthouse, don't need to make it worse." Peach pouts and sighs, "Fine, then I guess i'll just do it by myself." Shulk watched as Peach slowly removed her lavish dress, confirming his suspicions that Peach was such a prostitute that she didn't even wear a bra, but he did find out that Mario lied when he said she doesn't wear panties that filthy plumber. Peach slid her panties down her legs but made sure to bend over while she did it so that Shulk didn't see any pussy before she wanted him to. Then she tipped her crown off her head and let it clang on the floor. Peach stood up straight and let Shulk gaze at her perfect body, Zelda sighed and gathered up Peaches clothes into a bag she had brought for just such an occasion. Peach smiled at Shulk, but when he walked up to her, she kicked him in the leg, "no touching until Zelda's naked." Shulk frowned playfully and just stood back and stared, "Zelda, can I at least see your boobs?" Peach pleaded, Zelda sighed and let Peach peek down her shirt, "Ooh, those are nice, you're in for a treat Shulk." Peach teased playfully.

The elevator stopped on Shulk's floor and the doors slid open, Shulk turned off his floor and Zelda walked into the living room and quickly stripped her dress off, "get on the couch Shulk, let's get this over with." both Peach and Shulk frowned at her, "Zeldaa," Peach whined, "Take it all off." Shulk nodded, "You can't have sex very well if your underwear's still on." Zelda sighed and threw off her bra which seemed to be constricting her boobs as they nearly exploded as she released, turned out they were a lot bigger than they looked, "and the panties, my dick has to go somewhere" Zelda slapped him, "stick it in Peach's vagina then, you're not touching mine." Shulk rubbed his cheek then sighed, "Fine. Girls, take it away" Shulk went to take his clothes off but Peach did it for him, then she got on her knees and started sucking on his cock. She stopped sucking and looked at Zelda, "you suck it, I have an idea." Zelda shook her head, "we had a deal Zelda, don't make me hypnotize you to do it" Shulk said smiling, "Fine i'll do it" Zelda said as she got on her knees and took Shulk's dick in her hand, then she started sucking it slowly, rubbing it with her hand as she did so. Then Peach put her back against Shulk's chest with her legs on either side of his cock so her vagina was in Zelda's face-she didn't complain-then Peach grabbed Shulk's hands and moved them to her boobs for him to massage, he massaged them happily while sighing in pleasure as Zelda went to town on his cock. He could tell she liked it but didn't say anything because he knew she could bite his dick. "Faster Zelda" he managed to sigh, Zelda obediently started moving her head back and forth faster and Peach started rubbing against Shulk's body and letting her vagina slid on his dick. "Zelda get ready, i'm gonna cum." he moaned, Zelda kept going and he could feel her tongue licking around his dick inside of her mouth, then a load of cum exploded into her mouth and she was careful to swallow every drop. Then she took Shulk's dick out her mouth and put it into Peach's vagina. Peach gasped at the intrusion but sighed into the pleasure.

Shulk began thrusting into Peach, "You're on birth control?" Peach nodded between pleasured moans. Then Zelda started alternating between licking Peach's pussy to licking Shulk's dick. Which made the pleasure all the better. As Peach's and Shulk's moans increased, Zelda decided she wanted pleasure and stood up, pressing her body against Peach's so Shulk could instead massage her boobs-he did-and Zelda starting making out with Peach, she started softly moaning in pleasure as she felt Shulk work with her boobs, all three were moaning loudly this point as Peach orgasmed and Zelda neared her own climax.

Peach reached into Zelda's panties and started gently rubbing her pussy, sending waves of pleasure through her. She moaned softly and quickly reached an orgasm, in unison Shulk and Zelda moaned, "oh peach!" then Shulk's cock exploded cum into Peach and she sighed as she felt it rush in.

Peach got off of Shulk's dick and pushed him onto the couch, then whispered to Zelda, "Let's rub our boobs in his face" she nodded in agreement and the two girls started rubbing their breasts against his face, then peach slid down and started rubbing Shulk's cock between her tits, the two kept going until a third round of cum exploded from Shulk's cock, covering peach in cum. She smiled and kept going, then an angry voice shouted, "Shulk! What are you doing!?" all three looked to see Samus storm into the room angrily, "you two, get off of him." The two girls got off of Shulk and stood to the side, "Shulk, what do you think you're doing fucking other women? Especially Peach, what happened to your dignity that you fucked her?" Shulk shrugged, "They beat in a brawl and gloated, what could I do other than challenge them to a bet they couldn't win, then take advantage of it?" Samus slapped him, "Zelda, put your clothes on and get out, Peach… go wash that cum off and go fuck some other desperate guy." the two girls nodded and did as she said, peach came out of the bathroom later and gathered her clothes and skipped happily out, not bothering to suspend her bouncing tits, "I'll just go fuck one of the miis, they're always desperate."

When the elevator doors closed, Samus turned to Shulk and climbed out her suit, "Shulk, i'm going to take a shower, be in there in 5 minutes or i'll shoot you." then she went into the bathroom and he saw her bra fly out of the bathroom followed by her panties. Then he heard the water turn on.


	3. Feeling a bit Phoxy

**Note: This story contains female nudity, male nudity, anthropomorphic female Delphox nudity, and sex. All characters belong to Nintendo.**

The girls were sitting around in their hangout room chatting about random things when peach happily skipped in, completely naked. All the girls looked at her and immediately knew why, "so who did you bang this time?" Lucina asked jokingly, Peach shook her head, "I'm not supposed to tell." the other girls shook their heads, "you set up a bad image for us women peach" Lucina said. Then Robin spoke up, "well, I don't want to focus too much on that, i'd rather focus on this new spell book someone sent me" she announced holding up a beautifully decorated book. "Any idea who sent It?" Zelda asked, curious. "I have no idea, but it's supposed to be have powerful magic in it so it should be good" Robin said, shrugging. Peach walked up and opened the book, "hey what's that one do?" she asked pointing to a page, "I don't know Peach." Robin said, "Try it! I wanna see what it does." Robin sighed and used the spell she was pointing at and a stream of light fired from her hand, hitting Palutena on accident and knocking her backward.

Robin dropped her book and rushed to help Palutena, "Lady Palutena i'm sorry, I didn't know what would happen" Palutena shook her head, "It's alright Robin, I know you didn't mean to." Robin thanked her and Zelda picked up the book, reading the spell, "Robin, I think that was some kind of curse." Palutena's eyes widened, "Well what does it do?" Zelda shook her head, "I don't know. Do you feel any different?" Palutena shrugged, "a little sick to my stomach but nothing too bad." Zelda nodded, "You should go to your room and lie down. Robin and I will try and find a counter curse, then we'll call you down." Palutena nodded and went to the elevator. She got on and pushed her floor, then waited. While she waited her head started to hurt. She turned around and looked at the reflective walls of the elevator and looking back was her, but with large fox ears protruding from her head. She nearly fell over from shock, she felt at the top of her head and did indeed feel the giant ears. "what is happening?" she whispered. The elevator stopped at her floor and she stepped out, she saw her reflection again and saw random patches of orange and red fur appearing all over her body, she looked down and saw more fur was growing but on top of that, she found that she was also physically growing, so much so that she heard tears in her dress. She pulled off her dress quickly and, just in case, pulled her bra off. Unfortunately before she could pull of her panties, they shredded as her hips grew and fur burst from her pussy area. The fur kept growing from around her hips until it reached the floor and resembled a sort of red skirt, she admired it and tried to part it, finding that under it her legs were covered in short black fur.

Palutena also realised that fur was continuing to grow on her torso, forming a sort of yellow vest that parted in the middle with a line of white fur, making her cleavage very visible, but the vest covered just enough of her now furry breasts that her nipples were covered. She played with the vest and found she could pull it aside to reveal her breasts, although she couldn't take it off as it seemed to grow out of her back.

"oh great." Palutena groaned as even more fur grew from her arms, draping down, she admitted it looked pretty but she hated it. She found that this fur didn't part like the rest though. As Palutena was picking at her fur she felt a push on her lower back and let out a squeak. She looked behind her and found a large fluffy tail rapidly growing from her backside. "This has to be over" she whined. She walked into her bedroom and checked her full body mirror. She screamed as she saw what she had turned into, "I'm a… a Delphox!?" she looked at her body in the mirror then to her face, she gasped, it has completely changed, even her long hair had changed from it's usual lime green to a dark shade of orange.

As she stared in disbelief at the work of Robin's curse, she started to see a light in the darkness. "I do look hot." She smiled as she parted her fur vest and admired her seemingly larger boobs, "I am hot." she smiled

Then Palutena heard the elevator slide open and panicked until she heard who it was, "Palutena? Hunny? Where are you?" It was Ike, her boyfriend for the past 14 months. No one knew they were dating but they were considering coming out. "ike?" palutena called out, "it's me. Where are you?" ike asked, "i'm in my room but… i'm naked so don't come in." "well throw on a robe and get out here" ike said. Palutena sighed, "Ike, i'm going to come out but I need to tell you something." "you can tell me anything." "Robin cursed me and I don't exactly look... normal." Ike laughed, "Palutena, everyday I fight with a hedgehog who can run at the speed faster than anything and a floating hand. What's normal?" Palutena laughed, "True, but I meant normal for me." "How bad can it be? Come on out." Palutena sighed then walked into her living room, as soon as Ike saw her he gasped, "you are naked!" he said teasing, "Yeah, i'm also a pokémon." She groaned, "Well, I kind of like it. It's kind of sexy actually." Palutena blushed, "you think so?" Ike nodded, "yeah, I see you still have boobs," Palutena parted her vest as confirmation, "and I assume you still have a pussy?" Palutena nodded and parted the long skirt, flashing her now wet pussy. "then that's sexy enough for me. Fuck me?" Palutena smiled and nodded, "Get your clothes off cutie." Ike smiled and quickly removed his clothes, tossing them aside, "now that's a sword." Palutena teased seeing his rock hard dick. Ike walked up to her and hugged her close, kissing her softly on her fox-like mouth. Palutena kissed back and parted her fur dress, "Fuck me Ike, fuck me hard" Ike smiled and pushed his dick into her wet and slightly furry pussy, then began thrusting back and forth while he made out with her. Slowly he slipped his hands under Palutena's fur vest and began massaging her tits softly. She couldn't help but moan at all the pleasure she was feeling.

Ike kept thrusting and as he did he tripped on her fur and the two fell onto the couch where Ike proceeded to fuck her even harder. Palutena kept moaning uncontrollably, "Ike. oh Ike! Don't stop please!" Ike kept thrusting faster and faster until Palutena was in so much pleasure that she lost control and accidently used one of her new pokémon moves. Her nipples flicked with a spark and a ball of fire rose from them, then exploded, it didn't damage but Palutena screamed as it happened. Ike kept thrusting and he too started moaning, he softly kissed Palutena, whispering, "are you ready for me to cum?" "do it Ike" she whispered, smiling in pleasure. Ike began thrusting as fast as he could until his dick exploded a load of cum into her pussy, "IKE! IKE YES!" Palutena screamed loudly as the cum inside her pleasured her even more.

Ike stopped thrusting then pulled out, lying beside Palutena on the couch he whispered, "suck my dick Palutena, suck it good." Palutena nodded, "yes Ike" she crawled to his waist and grabbed his rock hard dick, slowly starting to rub it up and down, at the same time licking it repeatedly from top to bottom. She did this for awhile to let Ike get into it, then she put her mouth on his dick, bobbing her head up and down on it while still rubbing the base of the shaft with her hand. Ike starting softly moaning, "Just like that Palutena, yeahhh." she kept going slowly so Ike got to feel all the pleasure he possibly could, his moans kept growing in intensity as the pleasure did likewise, until finally he moaned loudly, "Here it… mmm… cums Palutena!" She didn't stop as a load of cum exploded into her fox mouth and she swallowed all of it, save a single drop which she let roll down her face to tease Ike. The drop of cum rolled down her chin and dripped onto her breast, which she then proceeded to raise to to her mouth and lick up with her tongue. Palutena then smiled with an idea as she gripped Ike's cock between her breast and began stroking it up and down. He sighed in pleasure and he cum nearly 10 seconds after she started, cum dripping out and covering her furry tits. She released his cock from her breast's tight grip and let the cum sit on her breast as she softly massaged them while Ike watched, then as it began to soak into her fur, she bent her head down and started licking up all the cum covering her breasts.

Ike sighed as he watched Palutena climb onto his dick and start bouncing up and down, holding her vest parted so Ike could watch her tits bounce, she started moaning again and Ike did too, "Palutena what has gotten into you?" he sighed as he looked at the furry, canine seductress above him. Palutena smiled, "maybe it's the curse" she winked. This made Ike shudder and cum instantaneously. Filling Palutena with cum and causing her to audibly orgasm.

Just as she was about to start bouncing again the P.A. system in her room clicked on, "Palutena, we found the countercurse." palutena nodded and dismounted Ike, walking for the elevator not bothering to put on a rob, "Wait her Ike, i'll be back." he nodded as she left the room.

Palutena walked into the community girls room and heard an audible gasp, "That was some curse." Lucina muttered, Palutena waved her hand, "Yeah yeah i'm a pokémon, fix it." Robin nodded and activated the counter curse, causing Palutena's fur to return into her body leaving her completely naked, Peach gasped, "Why are you naked?" Palutena sighed, "the curse caused some growth and my clothes wouldn't fit. Speak for yourself anyway, why are you still naked?" the girls agreed, "Who are you trying to impress?" Robin asked, peach giggled, "Come on, you all know the Wii fit trainer's lesbian." Wii fit shrugged, "can't get boys without a vagina." The girls nodded in agreement, "come on Wii fit," Peach said, standing and taking her hand, "Let's go to your room and fuck" Wii fit nodded and walked with her to the elevator. Palutena shook her head and followed them, heading to her floor and mounting Ike again. "Let's keep going?" He nodded happily and Palutena started bouncing again.


	4. 2 girls, 1 pussy

**Note: This story contains female nudity and lesbian sex. All characters are the property of Nintendo**

The elevator door slid open and a tan and white heap tumbled out. Peach didn't waste any time and quickly tore off wii fit's shirt and pants, then she let her breasts press tight against Wii fit's own bra-clad breasts. Then Wii fit unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor so Peach could see her pure white tits in their glory. Peach smiled and playfully flicked her nipples, Wii fit gasped slightly in pleasure and kissed peach again. Peach slid down Wii fit's panties and, as an experiment, rubbed the bare spot where Wii fit's pussy should have been and measured the results. "Hmm," Peach muttered, "No pleasure at all huh?" Wii fit shrugged her shoulders and curiously touched Peach's tits, "I don't think i've ever seen anyone naked." she muttered. Peach smiled, "Glad to be the first Wii." She winked playfully and stepped behind Wii fit, clutching her breast and beginning to softly massage them. Wii fit reveled in the pleasure and carefully wrapped her arm under herself and reached her target, slowly fingering the outside of Peach's wet pussy.

Peach gasped in the unexpected pleasure that Wii fit provided her. Peach softly began moaning and was soon joined in her moaning chorus by Wii fit as Peach massaged the C cup tits in her hands. The two girls increased in their pleasuring each other as moans cascaded from their throats.

Just as the two girls were reaching a climax, the elevator exclaimed a loud _ding!_ And the doors slid open to reveal a short kid with red and a conspicuously green notebook, he took one look at the pleasure scene before him and his jaw dropped. He began stuttering and Peach let go of Wii fit's breasts and walked over to the boy. She bent down to just above eye level so he was staring right down her cleavage. He kept stuttering and Peach initiated conversation, "What's your name young man?" He composed himself and managed to sputter out some words, "M...Maxwell" Peach nodded, "And where are you from?" "Sc...Scribblenauts." She nodded again, "Are you new to Smash bros?" He nodded, "Yes, Mario told me to come to floor 36 until my own room was built. Is this floor 42?" Peach nodded and Wii fit spoke, "My brother's room is down the hall, talk to him about a place to sleep." Maxwell nodded and hurried off, blushing heavily. "cute kid." Peach smiled, "Whelp, back to it."

Peach turned to Wii fit and saw she was frowning, "Peach, that was great and all but…" Peach sighed, "You're done?" Wii nodded, "The kid seeing me naked kinda turned me off, I'm glad you came though." Peach nodded as she stepped into the elevator, "Call me if you ever need pleasuring." Wii fit nodded as the doors slid closed. As soon as they were shut she gathered up her clothes and slid them on, walking down the hall to apologize to Maxwell.

Meanwhile on the elevator Peach was slowly fingering herself as the door slid open and-to Peach's relief-R.O.B. stepped through. He looked at Peach briefly then turned away, robots didn't care for sex. The elevator stopped on Peach's floor and she left the elevator and collapsed on her bed. "No more sex for awhile." She sighed as she drifted to sleep.


	5. Rosalina's growing up

**Note:This story contains female nudity and anthropomorphic male fox nudity and sex, it also contains female body growth. All characters are the property of Nintendo.**

Maxwell couldn't help but stare as he watched the three combatants leap around the simulated play field. Their skill in combat was from more than just their powers, it came from years of training and on top of it they had basic combat skills to begin with, Maxwell realised he had a long way to go as he glanced down at his notebook. Granted his ability to create anything was an advantage against his opponents, but if they didn't beat him while he was writing, his low skills in combat would surely get him killed.

The particular battle Maxwell was watching was a three-way duel between Rosalina; Mega Man; and Fox. Maxwell watched in awe as the three very skilled combatants put their skills to the maximum capability. Then everything started to go downhill as a red mushroom dropped in, Rosalina want for it, completely unaware of the nearby bob-omb that had started to walk in the direction of the mushroom. Just as Rosalina was grabbing the mushroom, the bob-omb bumped into it, causing it to not only explode, but to grow. Resulting in a colossal explosion that blew all the combatants away and left a gaping hole in the stage.

Mega-man and Fox staggered to their feet but Rosalina didn't appear so lucky. She was lying unconscious on the floor and the three boys immediately rushed over, attending to their hurt friend. She woke up and held her hand to her head as the boys sighed in relief, "Wha...what happened?" she asked, "We have no idea." Mega-man said, "We just know there was an explosion." Rosalina nodded as she staggered to her feet, "At least I was the only one...UGH!" She suddenly keeled over at the stomach as the strangest thing began to happen...She was growing.

It was slow at first but began quickening as tears were heard from her dress as she outgrew it and stretched the material, she seemed to be in pain but mostly just looked confused as she reached a height of at least 14', shredding her dress and leaving her in her panties. She blushed as everyone watched her gigantic breasts sway back and forth, "I never saw the point in a bra." She admitted through gritted teeth. She continued growing, reaching 17' when her panties finally snapped, sending the stretched undergarments hurtling towards Mega-man at a speed that knocked him over on contact. The young princess kept growing until she was reaching the ceiling then she finally stopped, Rosalina glanced at her situation then screamed an ear-piercing scream that shadowed the glass in the room. Fox waved at her and she stooped down, holding her hand out so the three boys could climb on. She lifted them up to eye level and Fox spoke, "Are you ok Rosalina?" She nodded hesitantly, "Can you undo this?" She asked fearfully. Mega-man looked at her, "I don't know Rosalina, we might have to call Mario or…" "NO!" she screamed so loudly it knocked Maxwell over. "Sorry," she blushed, "just don't call anyone else, I don't anyone else to see me." Fox groaned, "What are we supposed to do then?" Maxwell spoke up softly, "umm, I think I can do something." Everyone looked at him expectantly, He held up his notebook, "Of course!" Mega-man exclaimed, "He can create anything!" Fox nodded then asked, "What can you make?" Maxwell thought then decided, "A potion, specifically a _medium_ potion, it will most likely return her to normal size." Rosalina nodded quickly, causing her boobs to shake violently, " Make it! Please!"

Maxwell nodded and took a deep breath as he opened his notebook, writing in carefully the word, _medium potion_. He was just about to make it appear when he had two thoughts, what he had seen when he first arrived and what Fox had told him earlier, he erased the word and wrote in _medium horny E-cup potion_. As soon as he finished the potion appeared in front of him, he picked it up and carefully holding it out, "Set us down then drink this." Rosalina nodded as she carefully grabbed the potion and set down the boys.

She took a deep breath and drank the potion, rapidly shrinking down to her regular height except for her breasts, which were know three cups bigger than before. Once she was normal she passed out and Fox sped over to catch her. Then they noticed she was absently muttering, "Sex...need, sex." Fox looked confused and maxwell winked, "The potion also made her extremely horny, she'll want to have sex with the first person she sees. Who wants her?" Mega-man scoffed in disgust, "You're sick Maxwell. I thought you were helping her?" Maxwell shrugged, "I did, I just threw in some bonus." Fox smiled, "May I do it? It's all I can take not to fuck her right now." Mega-man growled but nodded, Maxwell waved his hand toward the elevator. Fox nodded in thanks and bridal carried Rosalina into the elevator, going to her floor.

Mega-man turned to Maxwell and glared. Maxwell laughed, "What? Just because i'm a kid doesn't mean i'm good. I can do whatever I want, so I do." Mega-man growled, "I still think that wasn't right. You took advantage of her." Maxwell smiled evily, "Duel me over it then. Come on, you and me, in the arena." Mega-man considered the offer and nodded, signalling to R.O.B. to reset the stage.

•••

Rosalina awoke extremely wet and completely naked in her bed. She looked around and found Fox next to her, also naked. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Fox, I need you to have sex with me. I don't know why. I just do." Fox nodded, "Sure. I'll have sex with you." She smiled in relief and climbed on Fox's dick, using his shoulders to push herself up and down and rubbing her breasts in his face, the sweet relief sex brought was amazing and she moaned in pleasure, "Oh Foxxx." She sighed, speeding up her bouncing as he too softly moaned and began rubbing her E-cups with his furry hands. Massaging them softly, provoking more loud moans from Rosalina as she reached an orgasm. Screaming in pleasure.

The two kept at it until Fox exploded cum into the inside of Rosalina. She was moaning in pleasure when her head suddenly cleared and she realized what was happening.

She leaped off Fox's dick and slapped him hard. "Fox what the hell!" She screamed, Fox looked at her in shock and stammered, "You asked me too." Rosalina's jaw dropped and then she remembered, "I'm going to kill Maxwell. What was in that potion?" Fox shrugged, "All I know is it shrunk you and made you horny." Rosalina turned bright red in anger and gasped as she looked down. "That twerp blew up my tits!"

Rosalina quickly pulled on panties and slid her dress on, then she turned to Fox, "Put your clothes on and get out you perv!" Fox nodded and hurriedly pulled his clothes on, racing for the elevator. Rosalina joined him and headed for the battle room while Fox went to his penthouse.

•••

"Guess you learned your lesson huh Max?" Mega-man teased as Maxwell his now broken arm, "Shutup Mega-man." Rosalina had marched in and beat the shit out of him. He staggered to the elevator and collapsed as soon as he reached his room.


End file.
